deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exdeath vs Giratina
"Exdeath vs Giratina" is a What-If? Death Battle. This match up is between Exdeath from Final Fantasy series and Giratina of the Pokémon series. Description Final Fantasy VS Pokémon! These two use the power of nothingness to control and manipulate people! Will the Renegade Pokémon of the Sinnoh Region, reign supreme, or will the legendary pokémon disappear in the Void forever? Find out NOW!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Exdeath Giratina Who do you think will win? Exdeath Giratina Interlude Wiz: Of all the abilities to exist, being able to erase things out of existence in a blink of an eye is definitely an intimidating and terrifying threat. Boomstick: And while there are only a few people who do this, not many actually use such ability to its greatest degree or take it to another level. Wiz: Yet masters of nothingness have many variations of this and actually want to erase all existence. Boomstick: Like Exdeath, the demon-possessed tree and master of the Void. Wiz: And Giratina, the renegade pokémon and master of the Distortion World . Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Exdeath Wiz: After the malicious warlock-king Enuo was defeated and the Void was sealed away, humans turned to an alternative solution to purge their land of corruption and terror. Boomstick: The Great Forest of Moore provided a solitary prison for these malevolent souls, and they were sealed within a tree. Many other monsters were drawn to the forest, making it the most dangerous place on the world. Wiz: The various souls residing within the tree made it self-aware and it assumed a humanoid form, a being as evil as the many souls that had spawned him, and Exdeath was born. Boomstick: Exdeath then decided to have a castle built upon one of the continents and laid siege upon the kingdoms of the world. Wiz: The Warriors of Dawn followed Exdeath to an alternate dimension where Exdeath was defeated and sealed using the power of the crystals. Boomstick: However like all good things, nothing lasts forever. Wiz:Exdeath was sealed for 30 years. Exdeath then manipulated Bartz to shatter the four cyrstals. This released Exdeath and made him free. His Goal was to return the world to the Void and a state of nothingness. Boomstick: Like all good villians, he needs the right tools for the job. Wiz: Exdeath carries three different swords including Ghido's Blade, Enuo's Scourge and Moore Branch. Each can boost his attacks and defense. He can control his sword telepathically and can use moves like Sword Dance and Reverse Polarity with them Boomstick: However, he is also highly skilled as a spellcaster. He can preform magic spells like Black Hole, Vacuum Wave, Reverse Polarity and Hurricane. Wiz: A good offense needs a good defense. He uses blocks that can reflect projectiles, guard against Mid priority attacks and blocks frontal attacks. His most powerful is Omni Block. It can protect him from all directions. Boomstick: While these blocks have fast execution they have low duration and make Exdeath immobile. ''' Wiz: Exdeath makes himself into a threat by killing Galuf, merging the Rift and the world together to free the Void and caused an earthquake to sink Ghido's Island. '''Boomstick: He soon was able to control the Void and harness its power. Bartz and his friends came and tried to stop him. Wiz:After an intense battle, the Void consumed Exdeath, to transform into his true form, Neo-Exdeath. Boomstick: What is that? How much stuff can Square Enix put in a final boss? Now that's just nightmare fuel. Wiz: When he is in this state, don't underestimate him. He unlocks a new ability "Speed Guard". It decreases his recovery time from his guard attacks and let's him preform twice as many counterattack when he successfully blocks an attack. Boomstick:Neo-Exdeath also uses moves like Delta Attack, Almagest, Maelstrom and Grand Cross a move that is unblockable. He can also erase any part of exsistance with a thought. Wiz: But the most powerful attack is Neo Almagest. This move casts an opponent into the Void and seals the entrance between his hands. Boomstick: Even though Exdeath is a manipulator, he can be selfish and arrogant. He treats people below him as a mere pest. He is also super slow. Wiz: He has even lost his sanity and threatened to destroy everything, even himself. Boomstick: But Exdeath can be one tough powerhouse. Believe me the last thing you want to do is get this guy's way. Exdeath:You'll never defeat me, playing around like this . Giratina Wiz: Shortly after the Pokemon God Arceus created the universe, it also created three Pokemon: Palkia, Dialga, and the Renegade Pokemon Giratina. These three became known as: The Creation Trio. Palkia created Time, Dialga created Space, and Giratina created Antimatter. Boomstick: And then Giratina was banished forever to Distortion World for violence. What'd it do, there were like 4 Pokemon alive at that time. Wiz: I'm not really sure. But even while in banishment, it managed to be able to escape through portals it can make between Distortion World and the real world in the Sinnoh Region. Boomstick: Distortion World is some strange, otherworldly place where time and space don't flow and the impossible happens, like being able to defy gravity and ground floating and disappearing out of nowhere. Still waiting on you to explain that, Game Freak. Wiz: Giratina is the exact embodiment of antimatter, which is actually matter if it were negative. If real antimatter were to enter our universe, it would cause devastating destruction based on the size of the antimatter that entered the universe. Boomstick: Crazy scientific stuff aside, Giratina has some pretty strong moves in its arsenal. It's got Dragon Breath for paralyzing enemies, Scary Face for lowering Speed, Ominous Wind, which is like a ghost-wind attack that sometimes raises all its stats for some reason, and AncientPower, which is basically the same attack, with rocks. Wiz: It also has Slash, a normal-type attack that often gets a critical hit, Shadow Sneak, a Ghost-type attack that always goes first, Destiny Bond, which kills an opponent that kills Giratina, Dragon Claw, a Dragon-type attack where the user strikes with claws, Earth Power, a special Ground-type attack that can lower Special Defense, Aura Sphere, a special Fighting-type attack that never misses, Shadow Claw, a ghost-type Slash, and Hex, which does more damage if the opponent is afflicted with poison, burn, sleep, freeze, or paralysis. Boomstick: But then it has this crazy move called Shadow Force! It's where Giratina disappears, and then comes back and attacks the opponent with a ton of damage! Where it disappears to, no one knows. Wiz: It could be amounted to it going between Distortion World and the real world, but otherwise it's probably just it disappearing into thin air. Boomstick: Like Wiz's relationship with that hot girl from the bar! Wiz: Just like- shut up Broomstick. Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon-type Legendary Pokemon. Its highest stat lies in its HP stat, and it has above-average Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense and average Speed. Boomstick: But that's just in the real world! In the real world, it's some six-legged centipede-dragon thing with shadow wings. But in the Distortion World, it becomes this badass snake! Wiz: This is a reference to Satan, as in the old texts he wasn't depicted as the red goat-man with the pitchfork that we know today. Instead, he was depicted as a serpent. As with Hell, which was more depicted as a dark void than as a flaming inferno. Boomstick: In this snake form, called Origin Forme, Giratina's Attack and Special Attack are higher but its Defense and Special Defense are lower. Also in Distortion World, Giratina holds this thing called a Gris- grys- griz-''' Wiz: Griseous Orb. '''Boomstick: I almost had it! Wiz: The Griseous Orb raises the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves. It is a strange item which changes Giratina from Altered to Origin Forme, and it can only be wielded by Giratina. Boomstick: And not only that, Giratina can take unsuspecting people, Pokemon, and anything into Distortion World with it, where its true power is showcased. But hey Wiz, if Giratina's so powerful, why can it be captured by some 10-year-old kid with a Master Ball? Wiz: Lazy writing. Boomstick: While Giratina sounds like the ultimate devil, it's not perfect. It's rather slow, and it has weaknesses to Dark-, Ghost-, Dragon-, Ice-, and Fairy-type attacks. Wiz: However, Giratina has a lot to offer and is easily one of the deadliest Pokemon around. Giratina roars his Battle Cry Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : But first a special announcement from the creator of this Death Battle, John1Thousand. Take it away. Special Announcement John: Hello everyone, would you like to see your favorite character make a special guest appearance as an announcer with Wiz and Boomstick. If so leave in the comments section who you would like to see as a special guest. Now It's time for A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Boomstick: Hey!!! That's my line. John: Sorry, always wanted to say it. Death Battle Exdeath had been in the Void the last few weeks with nothing to do. He was getting bored. Then a thought came into his head, to finally put an end to Bartz and his pesky friends. Within a matter of seconds he left the Void and tried to go towards Bartz. However when he arrived at his "destination" he was not prepared for what was on the other side. (Cues https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X_SxwJ-7o4U) Giratina was standing waiting for his next opponent to come and challenge him. He had defeated many trainers as a way to almost relax from his banishment many millenniums ago. He saw a person in the distance. In Giratina's head he thought a worthy challenger or another pesky trainer. Giratina's excitement soon came to a halt when he saw it was another trainer. "Well, I guess, I could use the practice." Giratina thought. The trainers finally came to Giratina and said that he would capture him. Giratina went into his Altered Forme battle stance. Just as he was about to attack, Giratina heard another voice. ?????:"Feel the Void" Giratina stopped in his tracks and looked down only to see the trainer be impaled in the chest with Ghido's Blade. When the trainer fell to the ground dead, Exdeath appeared behind the corpse. Giratina was furious for the interruption, but saw the worthy opponent that he was hoping for. Exdeath: Do not resist, you will disappear soon as well. Giratina finally let out his battle cry as both combatants entered into their battle stances. FIGHT! (Cues https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=odvMnKBBI88) Giratina was the first to attack by using slash. Exdeath dodged his attack. The slash instead chopped the corpse of the trainer. Exdeath tried to use Sword Dance. Because Giratina was a ghost type, it didn't affect him. Giratina then used Dragon Breath on Exdeath. The move successfully paralyzed Exdeath. Giratina then decided to use Ancient Power to finish Exdeath. Noticing rocks coming to the front of him, Exdeath then put up a block. The rocks bounced off and instead went towards Giratina. Giratina noticed his projectiles coming back at him and used Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere was able to destroy the rocks heading his way. Giratina was a little startled. Exdeath was mocking Giratina:Did you really think that would work. Exdeath head towards Giratina by casting hurricane and waves of Reverse Polarity at him, while walking towards him. Giratina was able to dodge the waves of attacks. When the two met, Giratina charged up with Dragon Claw while Exdeath was slowly charging with Ghido's Blade. Then the two moves collided creating a black cloud. After the cloud cleared, a few moments later, the results came. Exdeath's sword was destroyed and shattered into pieces. Exdeath then decided to use Enuo's Scourge. (Cues: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mASkgOcUdOQ) Giratina then went and used Ominous Wind and then vanished into thin air. Exdeath was hit by the attack doing some damage. He soon realized that Giratina was no longer there. Exdeath was wondering where he had disappeared to. Exdeath: Where are you? I have no patience for fools. Giratina then appeared again away from the battlefield. He thought to himself "I need to find my Griseous orb and quick.". After looking for some time Giratina was able to find what he wanted. However just as Giratina was grabbing the orb, Exdeath appeared in front of him. Exdeath: Release your true form. After hearing those words Giratina then used the orb to transform. In a matter of seconds he changed from his Altered Forme to his Origin Forme. Giratina wasted no time attacking. Giratina first used scary face to decrease Exdeath's stats. He then quickly followed by using Dragon Claw and Slash which both landed in as hits. After the first two moves, Giratina continued by using Ominous Wind and then Ancient Power. Both did lots of damage to Exdeath. Seeing that Giratina could end the fight early, Giratina then used Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere hit Exdeath and covered him with black smoke. Giratina looked at the black smoke thinking that it was the end of the match. He felt that Exdeath put up a tough fight but was not the worthy opponent that he was hoping for. Just as Giratina was going to leave. He heard Exdeath's voice, but there was something different. The sound of hatred. (Cues https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9e6hurDCpnI) Neo Exdeath: I am Neo Exdeath! All memories...dimensions...existence...all that is shall be returned to nothing. Giratina started to shoot Ancient Power rocks towards Neo Exdeath. Neo Exdeath put up a block that protected him from all angles, while outside of this shield the rocks shattered into pieces. Giratina then went and charged towards him charging Aura Sphere. Exdeath stayed where he was with a confident look on his face. When Giratina got into range, Neo Exdeath said "Get the Broot." Then spikes from the barrier came out and hit Giratina. He then followed after Giratina. He used his Moore Branch in up close and personal with Giratina. Exdeath used a spell that sent Giratina to the ground. Neo Exdeath: This is it! Giratina got up from the impact of the barrage of attacks with cuts all over him. However, wasted no time putting an Aura Sphere towards Neo Exdeath. Neo Exdeath thought that if he put a block that it would bounce off of his shield like before. This time though he put the shield up but the Aura Sphere went through it. After a second of recovery, Neo Exdeath then used Almagest, Maelstrom and Then Grand Cross. While Giratina was able to block and take little damage, the last attack created a critical hit on Giratina. Neo Exdeath then went up to Giratina and hit him with a magic combo and started his Neo Almagest. Neo Exdeath:Silence Beyond. Neo Exdeath put Giratina into the entrance of the Void. The hw shrinked the big entrance to the Void in his hand. Neo Exdeath: Embrace the stillness for eternity. After this , Neo Exdeath then crushed the small void in his hands. Giratina screamed in pain. While Neo Exdeath was at a safe distance with his sword telepathically spinning. Exdeath touched the ground. Neo Exdeath: An empty victory. Giratina was having a hard time getting up. Giratina then let out a barrage of attacks in an act of rage. Giratina then threw him up in the air and used Shadow Claw. When Exdeath was in the air, Giratina used Rock Power. Exdeath was plummeting to the ground. As soon as Exdeath landed on the ground, Giratina used Shadow Sneak. While shadow sneak was doing damage, Giratina thought "Time to end this." Followed by Hex and Slash. The screen then turned to black followed by a scream. When the screen returned to normal, Exdeath's body was cut in half. Giratina turned back into his Altered Forme. Giratina then sent the split corpse of Exdeath to a portal to Sinnoh, for some unsuspecting person to find. Giratina then let out a fierce cry in victory. K.O.! Exdeath's corpse is found by a young trainer, with a horrified look. Giratina stands again waiting for another trainer to challenge him. Conclusion Boomstick: Talk about a comeback. If only Exdeath had a Master Ball. Wiz: This match was close, but Giratina took this fights many categories. Exdeath could not do any physical damage to Giratina because of his Ghost typing. Boomstick: The only advantages that Exdeath had was Neo Exdeath and his magic. Sure his Neo Almagest does lots of damage but doesn't guarantee a kill. Wiz: also because of how slow Exdeath was Giratina had the advantage in speed. Not to mention that Giratina's Shadow Force, Exdeath had a hard time to do massive amounts of damage and get him in the Void. It was only a matter of time before Hex would kill Exdeath. Boomstick: Why would Hex kill Exdeath? Wiz: It's simple, really. Other Ghost-type Pokemon, such as Dusknoir and Chandelure, are capable of taking souls or are souls themselves. Many of them learn the move Hex leveling up, and Giratina is capable of learning this move. Boomstick: Looks like Giratina made Exdeath's loss very VOIDable. Wiz: The winner is Giratina Did you agree with the Outcome of Exdeath vs. Giratina? Yes No Maybe Next time on Death Battle Combatant #1 Quan Chi: I pity you sightless one. Kenshi: And I too hairless rat Quan Chi: Been spending time with Mr. Cage recently. Combatant #2 Toph: I am the greatest Earth Bender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! Kenshi vs. Toph Beifong Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:John1Thousand Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Final Fantasy vs Pokémon' themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016